


The Wait

by ahopelessromantic



Series: SCIRA FICS [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Reunion, Time Jump, post teen wolf 5b, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic





	The Wait

 

Kira stood outside of Deaton’s veterinary clinic with a lump the size of a golf ball in the back of her throat.

She knew from her mother and father (who she’d just reunited with a day before) that Scott was a qualified vet now and he worked with Deaton at his clinic.

He was still the alpha of Beacon Hills but his pack was bigger than ever and most of them had begun to settle down including Liam which made Kira feel old. It had only been six years since she had said goodbye to Scott to train with the skin walkers but it felt more like a century. 

Through the window, she got a glimpse of the love of her life which set her heart racing like it was competing for NASCAR. It was the first time her brown eyes had caught sight of the gorgeous Latino and she greedily took him in like a thirsty person trapped in the desert without any water (which she kind of had been actually minus the lack of water). He looked good. Better than she could ever remember seeing him actually but that might just be because it was the first time she’d seen him in six years. His hair was thick as always and kept neatly styled, his jaw still crooked but covered in stubble that hadn’t been there years ago. He was almost exactly how she remembered and it took all she had to force herself from running in and jumping at him.

“Are you ever going to go in or just stand there staring all day?”

Kira leapt in fright and turned to see Stiles, dressed in his uniform, smiling at her with amusement. After recovering from her surprise, she allowed her lips to stretch into a grin. “Stiles, it’s great to see you. The uniform suits you. I bet your dad’s proud”.

“He is. So are you going to answer my question?”

“I’m worried”, Kira admitted. “I want to go in so badly but I’m scared he moved on and that I’m nothing but a stranger to him now”.

Stiles snorted at her response before shaking his head. “You have no idea, Kira. Scott’s had a large line of ladies both human and supernatural alike queuing up for a chance at him but he turned them all down”.

Kira’s eyes snapped to him in surprise. “He did?”

“He said he wanted to focus on his studies but we all knew it was because he would have considered it cheating or being unfaithful to you if he took any of them up on their offers. Even when he wasn’t with you, Kira, he was _with you_. He never gave up that you would be back someday. He’s just been waiting”.

Tears filled Kira’s eyes at the thought of what Scott gave up because of her and her heart grew twice its size. She loved him so much, more than she had done as a teenager and before she left. “I have to see him”.

“Go”, he ordered her and she turned away from her friend and swung open the doors to Deaton’s.

Scott had disappeared between the time that Stiles had appeared and spoke to Kira and now. Nobody was waiting around so Kira marched up to the desk and pressed the bell, hoping that it would be Scott that emerged. Unfortunately it was the familiar face of Deaton that appeared from the back. His lips moved into a warm (and rare) smile at the sight of Kira standing there.

“Scott’s in the back”, was all he said before opening the gate and allowing her access. Without wasting a second longer, she practically sprinted into the back room where Scott was standing in front of the table with his back to Kira, caring for an injured German Shepard who was whining as he wrapped the dog’s paws up in a bandage. She waited for him to finish up before she spoke up, alerting him to her presence. 

“Hi you”.

She cringed at her choice of words, the first words that she had spoken to him in six years but quickly forgot about them as he spun around his brown eyes lit up with surprise and love.

“Kira!”

He didn’t waste a breath. He strode towards her and swept her into his arms before brushing his lips against hers. Like it was as natural as breathing, almost like a reflex, her lips responded straight away and she relaxed into his kiss, savouring the taste of his mouth and the texture of his tongue as it slipped past her lips and into her mouth. “I love you so much”, she breathed when they pulled away to take a breath. “I missed you so much”.

His brown eyes met her own and gazed at her with an intensity that made her heart skip a beat. “I missed you too. You’re the only one I wanted”. 

“I’m never leaving again”.

“Good because I’m never letting you leave again”.

And that was the last exchange of words they had as they spent the next few minutes but what felt like decades kissing, wrapped in each other’s tight embrace. 

Later on when they lay in bed together in Scott's apartment, he told her with all the love in his voice, "you were worth the wait".

 

 

 

 


End file.
